Podróż naznaczona przeznaczeniem
by bubblegum-cock
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya w wyniku tajemniczych zdarzeń traci wszystkie swoje wspomnienia. Razem z trójką innych osób podróżuje pomiędzy wymiarami próbując je odnaleźć. Brzmi znajomo? Opowiadanie odtwórcze, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle AU, aczkolwiek z rozwojem fabuły będę stopniowo odchodzić od kanonu TRC. Historia wielowątkowa, pojawią się prawie wszystkie postaci z KnB. Dyskretne pairingi.


Z nieba lał się niewyobrażalny żar. Wiatr wzbijał w górę piasek i kurz, po czym rozsypywał je na wszystkie strony. Wydmy przesuwały się leniwie, co rusz to przykrywając, to odkrywając ruiny majaczące daleko na linii horyzontu. Nikt już nie pamiętał co wcześniej stało w tamtym miejscu. Teraz widoczne były tylko dwa, oddalone od siebie o kilkaset metrów stożki przywodzące na myśl kryształy. Łączyły się one pod ziemią poprzez komnatę zbudowaną z mnóstwa skalnych półek po których spływała najczystsza woda w całym mieście. Nie wolno jej było pić, była święta i tylko kandydaci na arcykapłanów mieli do niej dostęp. Poprzez kontakt z żywiołem w czasie rytualnych chrztów tworzyli nierozerwalną więź z naturą. Kuroko Tetsuya – syn pary królewskiej, oprócz tego że dziedzic tronu ze względu na swoje umiejętności miał zostać najwyższym kapłanem Clow Country. W ostatnim dniu święceń miało jednak miejsce nieoczekiwane i tragiczne wydarzenie.

Hyuuga siedział pod różnobarwnym baldachimem rozpostartym na tarasie opierając się o tony poduszek. Patrzył w dal na rozległą pustynię i wirujące na jej powierzchni małe piaskowe tornada. Nie był w stanie się skupić dlatego wpatrywał się tępo w krajobraz państwa, nad którym miał niedługo przejąć rządy. Na samą myśl jego czoło pokrywały liczne zmarszczki. Raptownie odwrócił się słysząc trzask drzwi. Do pokoju weszła nadworna doradczyni Riko Aida. Dziewczyna pochodziła z rodu, który od zarania dziejów pomagał rodzinie królewskiej sprawiedliwie rozporządzać krajem. Ponadto jako jedyna na dworze posiadała moc spoglądania w przyszłość. Zaraz za nią na taras wpakował się młody żołnierz Kiyoshi Teppei. Hyuuga sam uczynił go swoim przybocznym strażnikiem, mężczyźni znali się od lat i bezgranicznie sobie ufali mimo tego iż na pierwszy rzut oka tylko się kłócili.

- Nie, martw się, jestem pewna, że podróż przebiega bez problemów. – rzuciła spokojnie Riko, tym samym przerywając zalegającą w powietrzu ciszę.

- Jestem skory uwierzyć mając na względzie twoje umiejętność przewidywania przyszłości –odparł Hyuuga nieco zgryźliwie i nieco zbyt formalnie.

- Ech… mógłbyś sobie darować ten oficjalny ton. Znamy się od zawsze, poza tym nie musisz nabierać do nas dystansu z powodu przejęcia tronu.

- A ty byś się nie przejmowała? Nie pochodzę nawet z rodziny królewskiej. Kuzynostwo stopnia bóg-wie-jakiego. Powinienem być na miejscu Teppei'a strzegąc prawowitego następcy.

- Spokojnie, Kuroko wróci. – Teppei stał zamyślony opierając się o ozdobny filar u wejścia na taras.

- Musi wrócić. Jedyny spadkobierca Pustynnego Królestwa… Miejmy nadzieję, że ci ludzie z którymi podróżuje są uczciwi oraz, że są w stanie go ochraniać. W końcu Kuroko stracił wszystkie wspomnienia. Mogą zrobić z nim wszystko, jest jak puste naczynie, zanim odzyska świadomość kim jest i jaką moc posiada mogą upłynąć dni, miesiące. Cholera jasna, nawet całe lata. – pod wpływem obaw wypowiedzianych na głos Riko i Kiyoshi dopiero teraz, tak naprawdę pojęli tragizm sytuacji. .

- To dobrzy ludzie – Aida mruknęła jakby od niechcenia.

-Przeczucie, czy miałaś wizję odnośnie przyszłości?

Riko zignorowała pytanie Teppei'a i nadal patrząc w dal powiedziała:

-Pozostaje jeszcze Akashi Seijuurou.

- Jak myślicie, kiedy się zorientują… A może już wiedzą?

-Hmm..? – Kiyoshi, lekko zdezorientowany spojrzał na przyjaciela.

- Nie udawaj idioty, no wiesz… Że z dzieciakiem jest coś nie tak…

- Ach, to… Kto wie… Może lepiej żeby nigdy tego nie odkryli.

- Będą musieli, wiecie, że on czeka, aż będzie mógł w końcu wkroczyć do akcji.

-Niestety… Oby tylko odbyło się to bez większych strat.

Cała trójka westchnęła cicho i patrząc w dal modliła się aby ich lęki okazały się nietrafione.

Różowe płatki wiśni kaskadami spadały z drzew. Momoi zachichotała pod nosem wyobrażając sobie jak fantastycznie musi wyglądać siedząc tak na drewnianym podeście zbudowanym z tyłu pałacu, a wiatr rozwiewa jej różowe włosy w odcieniu identycznym jak kwiaty sakury. Był chłodny wieczór, niebo zaszło czerwonymi chmurami, które swoją barwę przybrały od zachodzącego słońca. Satsuki zamoczyła stopy w oczku wodnym znajdującym się tuż pod jej stopami patrząc jak pomarańczowo-białe karpie kręcą się wokół jej nóg. Siedziała tak dobre kilka minut nurzając się w otchłani wspomnień. Po chwili, ryby odpłynęły gdyż wodę zaczęło mącić coś jeszcze. Łzy potokami skapywały dziewczynie po policzkach, a przez to, że była mocno pochylona do przodu nie kończyły w materiale kimona tylko wpadały prosto do jeziorka. Momoi płakała cicho przez kilka dobrych minut. Nadal nie wiedziała czy na pewno dobrze postąpiła wysyłają swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w tak niebezpieczną podróż w dodatku obarczając go klątwą. Wiedziała, że tak powinno się było stać. Widziała to we śnie i postąpiła tak, by sen stał się prawdą. Wysłała Aomine w podróż po wymiarach. Chłopiec o ciemnej karnacji, niespotykanej w Nihon, nosił imie Aomine Daiki. Satsuki mając lat 7 wyśniła swoje pierwsze proroctwo. Na jawie zobaczyła dziecko, walczące ze zgrają demonów na zgliszczach doszczętnie zniszczonej przez owe potwory wioski. Gdy tylko się obudziła pobiegła do rodziców, błagając by wysłali zwiad w celu sprawdzenia owego miejsca. Wszystko okazało się prawdą. Wielka bitwa rozegrała się w wiosce znajdującej się głęboko za rozległym bambusowym lasem. Jedynym ocalałym był chłopiec, który zapytany o imię przedstawił się jako Daiki. Dzieciak zamieszkał w pałacu królewskim, szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z małą księżniczką i równie szybko okazało się, że jest niezrównany w walce. Mając blisko dwadzieścia lat nie było osoby, która mogłaby go pokonać. Aomine stopniowo zaczął oddalać się od księżniczki. Często sam wyruszał uzbrojony na nieznane tereny. Satsuki, domyślała się że musiał wtedy pokonać mnóstwo wojowników, a większość na pewno pozabijał. Dziewczyna była nie tylko zaskoczona takim obrotem spraw, ale również przerażona. Jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa na każde jej ostrzeżenie odpowiadał ''Tylko ja jestem zdolny pokonać samego siebie.'' W taki sposób ucinał każdy ich spór. W końcu przyszedł proroczy sen. Momoi zobaczyła w nim jak wysyła Daikiego do innego wymiaru, mianowicie przeznaczona mu była podróż z kimś kto utracił swoje wspomnienia. W dodatku miała za zadanie przekląć go, tak aby przez każdą osobę, którą mężczyzna zabije tracił część swojej siły i umiejętności.

Księżniczka wytarła ostatnie krople łez w rękach, czując że zbliża się któryś z jej strażników. Z pobliskiego drzewa, bezszelestnie zeskoczył odziany w czarny strój ninja.

- Kapitanie Imayoshi, czy wszystko w porządku?

- To chyba ja powinien o to zapytać czcigodną Księżniczkę.

Momoi przez chwilę chlapała nogami w wodzie po czym wyznała.

- Wiesz, myślałam o tym jak się miewa Dai-chan. Mam przeczucie, że on już nie wróci…

- Ależ sam poprzysiągł, że musi powrócić. Poza tym odesłałaś go wbrew jego woli, myślę, że powróci niedługo tylko po to aby utrzeć nam wszystkim nosa.

- Nie, to nie zupełnie tak. On wróci, ale nie wróci do nas… Nie wróci do mnie… - kolejna łza zakręciła się w oku Satsuki. – Och, ten… kochany idiota.

- Dlaczego miałby opuścić Księżniczkę, którą to wielokrotnie ochraniał?

- Już… ma kogoś kto jest dla niego ważniejszy… Teraz to tą osobę musi ochraniać z cały sił, ale powinniśmy się cieszyć… Ta osoba w końcu otworzy mu oczy… na to jak zachowywał się wcześniej i na to jakim był bucem. – Momoi uśmiechnęła się patrząc w niebo, jak płatki wiśni wirowały w koło tworząc małe, kwiatowe tornado.

Lodowa komnata najładniej wyglądała w nocy. Kasamatsu Yukio, choć nigdy tego nikomu nie zdradził, najbardziej lubił odbywać wartę po zmroku. Okrągłe pomieszczenie, cały jakby powite szkłem wyglądało wtedy niesamowicie. Kryształowe rzeźby na ścianach mieniły się tysiącem barw i błyszczały niemal oślepiająco. Ponadto pokój został zbudowany na kształt klatki, pomiędzy lodowymi kratami widać było migające gwiazdy a gdy podeszło się bliżej i spojrzało w dół, całe miasto pokryte iskrzącym się śniegiem. Migotające światła w oknach domów. Wspaniały most, przewieszony nad przepaścią oddzielający zamek od reszty zabudowań. Księżyc dało się zobaczyć idealnie poprzez otwory w sklepieniu o kształcie kopuły. Cały zamek był zaczarowany tak, że pomimo otwartych konstrukcji, które były fantazją architekta, nie dopuszczać zimna. Jednakże w środku i tak wszyscy nosili płaszcze. Kasamatsu był odziany w kilkuwarstwowy, puchowy mundur, tak jak wszystkie celeskie stroje, utrzymany w barwach niebieskiej oraz białej. Komnata, w której wartę pełnili tylko najbardziej zaufani żołnierze wyznaczeni jeszcze przez króla, gdy jeszcze żył, stała pusta. Nie znajdowało się w niej nic, oprócz wielkiego zbiornika wodnego, głębokiego na ponad 8 metrów. Yukio zbliżył się do krawędzi basenu i spojrzał w dół. Na samym dnie w kryształowej trumnie spoczywały dwie dziewczyny, obie bardzo do siebie podobne. Bez trudu można było odgadnąć iż są siostrami. Jedna trzymała drugą, niższą, w ramionach, jedną z rąk jakby przeczesywała siostrze blond włosy. Ubrane były w białe sukienki o zwiewnym kroju, pełne falbanek i koronek. Yukio podejrzewał, że tak samo jak Kise miały miodowe oczy i podobnie jak on, pięknie oprawione długimi, czarnymi rzęsami. Wyższa dziewczyna miała warkocz który na końcu trzymał kwiat lilii. Kasamatsu był w stanie zauważyć te szczegóły pomimo odległości pomiędzy trumną, a nim, tylko dlatego że raz zauważył jak młody książę, za pomocą czarów wydobywał na brzeg szklany pojemnik, sprawdzał czy z ciałami wszystko w porządku, dodawał im do stroju nowe ozdoby. Dopiero wtedy Yukio upewnił się, że obie kobiety były martwe. Sprawa z młodym następcą tronu była bardzo ciężka. Kise Ryouta, był przybłędą, znalezionym nikt nie wie gdzie. Arystokracja znienawidziła go szczerze od momentu kiedy tylko się pojawił. Był jednak ulubieńcem króla, ten zapewnił mu wszystko od miejsca do spania, po naukę magii. To król zarządził zbudowanie podwodnego grobowca dla sióstr chłopca. Chyba właśnie dlatego wszyscy, nawet się nie zastanawiając nadal wysyłali żołnierzy na wartę nad zbiornikiem. Mogliby tego zaniechać gdyż Kise uciekł. Kasamatsu skrzętnie liczył dni. Minęły już trzy tygodnie. Pewnego dnia po prostu zakomunikował swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że teraz gdy króla już nie ma musi zniknąć z Celes.

Yukio nieco się przeraził. Znał Ryoutę od kiedy został żołnierzem, miał to szczęście że trafiła mu się stosunkowo lekka fucha na zamku. Początkowo musiał się hamować, złotowłosy młodzieniec okazał się najbardziej wkurzającą osobą jaką Kasamatsu znał. Yukio nadal jest pod wrażeniem swojej samokontroli w tamtym okresie, zaś kiedy chłopcy już się zaprzyjaźnili żołnierz nie oszczędzał swoich nóg na mocne kopniaki.

Nawet nie spostrzegł kiedy zaczęło świtać. Cała nocna warta zeszła mu na rozmyślania. Do grobowej komnaty wszedł inny wojskowy.

- Szeregowy Kasamatsu, baczność! Odmaszerować. – Moriyama nigdy nie rezygnował wojskowych regułek, wręcz się w nich lubował.

Mężczyźni znali się prawie od dziecka, więc Kasamatsu tylko skinął mu głową i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, kierując się do kapitana aby ten przydzielił mu inne zadanie.

Nijimura niedbale zarzucił na blade ramiona yukatę w kolorze indygo. Usiadł na skraju podestu i nabił fajkę tytoniem. Tego dnia księżyc był w pełni, jednak to tysiące świetlików sprawiało, że w ogrodzie wszystko było dokładnie widoczne. Shūzō wstrzymał się jednak z zapaleniem. Tak naprawdę to palił tylko i wyłącznie po to, by robić na złość Haizakiemu, który lubował się w papierosach, a Nijimura wrednie zakazywał mu je palić. Szarowłosy nastolatek pracował u niego w sklepie dobrych kilka miesięcy. Sprzątał, gotował, ogólnie rzecz biorąc zajmował się domem. Zdarzało się, że zlecano mu także inne zadania. Łatwo nie było. Nijimura połamał mnóstwo sprzętów i niekiedy jego własne kości trzeszczały niebezpiecznie gdy próbując zmusić Shougo do pracy rzucał w niego czym popadnie albo bezceremonialnie lał chłopaka. -Ej, chcesz coś?

- Grzeczniej proszę, albo wybiję ci wszystkie zęby.

-Ja jebie, weź się tak nie spinaj no, nie dość że ci usługuję to jeszcze mnie trzymasz krótko jak jakiegoś psa.

- Sam przybiegłeś do mnie z płaczem – choć Nijimura siedział do niego tyłem Haizaki dobrze wiedział że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Shougo zacisnął wargi. Oczywiście Nijimura miał rację. Haizaki miał pewien problem, o którym nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, a od kiedy skończył lat 18 zaczął go męczyć bardziej niż dotychczas. Od dziecka widział duchy. Przeróżne, przez małe demony czające się na strychach, gnieżdżące się w starych, muzealnych wazach, studniach aż po dusze zmarłych. Na te ostatnie był wyjątkowo uczulony i natykał się na nie najczęściej. Pewnego dnia podczas drogi do domu Haizaki zbłądził, a nogi same go zaprowadziły pod wyjątkowo osobliwy budynek. Znajdujący się pośrodku normalnego osiedla z domkami jednorodzinnymi po jednej stronie i blokami po drugiej. Był to, jak się potem dowiedział sklep. Tylko jeden mały szczegół różnił go od tych normalnych. Jego właściciel zapewniał o możliwości spełnienia każdego życzenia, oczywiście za odpowiednią cenę. Haizaki choć kontakt z rzeczami nadprzyrodzonymi miał zawsze, początkowo był pewny, że to zwykłe bujdy. Jednakże po tygodniu spędzonym na pracy u Nijimury, do sklepu przybyli wyjątkowo dziwni podróżni. Czwórka, w tym samym czasie. Jeden ciemnoskóry, o granatowych włosach, wysoki, cały odziany na czarno trzymający miecz i wymachujący nim długą chwile po tym jak wylądował na ziemi. Drugi był blondynem, wzrostem prawie równym ciemnoskóremu, ubrany w puchowy biały płaszcz. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać, co strasznie wkurzyło Haizakiego mimo iż scenę obserwował tylko z dystansu. Ostatnia dwójka, wylądowała na kolanach. Był to czerwonowłosy chłopak, chyba niezbyt wysoki. Shougo nie mógł potwierdzić, bo chłopak cały czas klęczał, a w ramionach trzymał wątłego, młodzieńca o jasnoniebieskich włosach, który najwidoczniej stracił przytomność. Odnośnie ich strojów Haizaki zwrócił tylko uwagę na długie, ciemnozielone peleryny, wyglądające jakby miały osłaniać przed burzami piaskowymi. Shougo nieudolnie próbował podsłuchać czego chcieli, ale ulewa bardzo w tym przeszkadzała. Nijimura wyszedł do nich, na deszcz ubrany w odświętne kimono w ciemnych barwach przyozdobione u dołu wyhaftowanymi motylami. Wylądowali bowiem na środku ogrodu. Po długiej rozmowie, wszyscy razem zniknęli w magicznym kręgu. Haizaki długo dopytywał się o co z tym wszystkim chodziło, ale Shūzō był nieugięty. Jedyne co dało się z niego wyciągnąć to pokrętna wypowiedź iż, w historii tych czterech osób Haizaki także odegra ważną rolę. Shougo długo jeszcze wypytywał, ale przestał po tym jak właściciel sklepu z nerwów rozbił mu na głowie talerz. Od tamtego pojawienia się dziwnych klientów Haizaki zaczął też wykonywać inne prace. Jako wabik na złe duchy sprowadzał je w okolicę gdzie potem Nijimura odprawiał egzorcyzmy. Wychodziło na to, że osiemnastolatka goniącego przez rozwścieczone widma często ratował czarnowłosy mężczyzna, a wokół jego ramion zawsze krążyły czarne motyle wirując w koło, jakby były małym tornadem.

Cztery osoby wynurzyły się z magicznego kręgu po czym opadły na ziemię wzbijając w górę tumany kurzu. Piasek i pył dostał im się do oczu, toteż nie od razu byli zdolni do rozejrzenia się. Ponadto jeden z chłopców stracił przytomność i spał w ramionach ciemnoskórego mężczyzny. Wesoły blondyn doprowadził się do porządku najszybciej. Gdy ogarnął wzrokiem towarzyszy upewniając się, że nic im nie jest począł lustrować otoczenie. Pierwszy odezwał się czerwono włosy chłopak.

- Udało nam się – powiedział ociężale, starając się jednak by nikt nie wyczuł trudu z jakimś przyszło mu uformowanie króciutkiego zdanka. Nadal bowiem potwornie bolała go głowa, skronie pulsowały, na oczy, szczególnie lewe, prawie nie widział, a nogi miał jak z waty.

- Tak~! Przecież musiało nam się udać, Akashicchi, w końcu jest z nas taka fantastyczna czwórka, nie sądzisz? Zawsze nam się jakoś udawało~! – Kise Ryouta, młodzieniec o złocistych włosach i oczach tego samego koloru trajkotał radośnie.- Och, jakie szczęście, że Kurokocchi się trochę zdrzemnie, dobrze mu to zrobi, poprzedni świat bardzo go wymęczył, nie sądzicie?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź wspiął się na gruzy które ich otaczały, aby wzrokiem ogarnąć miejsce w którym się znajdowali. Jego oczom ukazały się tylko wysokie drapacze chmur, doszczętnie zniszczone, leżące wzdłuż na piasku, który pokrywał całe podłoże tak, że nie można było oszacować jak głęboko pod nim zaczyna się ziemia. Nędzę jałowego krajobrazu dopełniał kompletny brak ludzi, roślin a co dopiero zwierząt.

- O kurcze~! Trafiliśmy do jakiegoś post-apokaliptycznego świata~! – Kise wciąż podskakiwał dookoła rozglądając się na wszystkie strony.

- Hmp… Zauważyliście że kamienie nie mają ostro zakończonych rogów? Zupełnie jakby ktoś je wyszlifował – powiedział ostrożnie Akashi. Odetchnął z ulgą gdyż ból zelżał i był w stanie w miarę normalnie funkcjonować.

Najwyższy z mężczyzn nie odezwał się do tej pory, trzymał na rękach niebieskowłosego chłopca, dla pewności, gdy nikt nie patrzył sprawdził kilka razy czy Kuroko oddycha prawidłowo. Nie miał też ochoty się zgrywać, blondyn od pewnego czasu wybitnie działał mu na nerwy, a teraz wolał unikać sprzeczek.

- Ej, wy – powiedział w końcu – Chodźcie poszukać schronienia, bo zaczyna padać.

Niewielkie krople deszczu spadały z nieba na kamienne gruzy, czemu towarzyszył dziwny syk.

- Chwila… To nie jest zwykły deszcz… On parzy… - spostrzegł Aomine.

- O cholera, kwaśne opady – Kise momentalnie spoważniał, szybko zagonił pozostałych do najbliższego wieżowca, a jedynego w okolicy, który jeszcze stał w całości.

Deszcz rozpadał się na dobre, nie było nawet mowy o wyjściu na zewnątrz. Podróżnicy weszli do przedsionka budynku gdzie wszystko śmierdziało stęchlizną, a w powietrzu unosił się pył. Przeszli kilka kroków w ciszy po czym Kise przycupnął na kamienieniu i stwierdził, że chyba są bezpieczni. Akashi, który oddalił się trochę od innych z niepokojem zauważył jak bardzo mylne było to stwierdzenie. Aż po sufit wznosiła się sterta martwych ciał. Były to zwłoki, które musiały tam leżeć co najmniej kilka miesięcy, z niektórych wystawały już białe kości. Część była przywalona gruzem, znaczna większość po prostu leżała na sobie tworząc wielką piramidę. Wszystkie ciała poprzebijane strzałami, a kilka miało dziury po nabojach od broni palnej. Seijuurou podszedł bliżej śmierdzącej masy, gdy nagle oczy zaszły mu mgłą a w głowie zaczęło szumieć. Próbował podnieść powieki, ale to nic nie dało. Znowu to samo - wizje. Miał wrażenie, że jego lewe oko jest ślepe. Prawe zaś znajdowało się w wodzie. Po chwili całe jego ciało znajdowało się w wodzie, mianowicie w zbiorniku kształtem przypominającym tubę. Z całego serca nienawidził tych zwidów, były tak realistycznie przerażające. Naprawdę czuł że otacza go ciecz. Dziwne było to iż mógł oddychać, a jeszcze dziwniejsze, że po szklanym więzieniu przesuwały się symbole, których nie był w stanie zidentyfikować. Przyprawiały go jednak o mdłości. Nagle wszystko pociemniało i znowu stał na porozbijanych, brudnych betonowych płytach w świecie, do którego dopiero co przybyli. Nie zdążył jeszcze złapać równowagi gdy przeczucie kazało mu uskoczyć, ale nie miał siły unieść nóg. Ból na wskroś przeszył jego udo. Akashi skrzywił się i przygryzł wargę, cierpienie było nie do zniesienia. Tylko ze względu na własną dumę nadal zawzięcie starał się ustać w pionie. W ułamku sekundy jego wzrok się wyostrzył. Zobaczył strzałę wbitą tuż nad swoim kolanem. Gdy podniósł oczy zauważył, że na dalszych betonowych blokach, głównie tych znajdujących się wyżej, przywierających do ścian stoi szóstka zamaskowanych osób. Jedna z nich, najpewniej mężczyzna, oceniając po wzroście, znajdował się dalej od reszty. W ręku trzymał kuszę.

- Och, Midorima to się nie cacka z obcymi złodziejaszkami.

- Ja cię kręcę, ale dowalił małemu.

- Dajcie mu spokój, jeszcze wam strzeli w kolano!

Rozległy się głowy zamaskowanych towarzyszy strzelca. W tym momencie postać zeskoczyła z kamieni, stanęła przed Akashim i odsłoniła twarz. Pod kapturem skrywał się zielonowłosy mężczyzna w okularach, o ostrych rysach i poważnej twarzy. Chłód emanował zarówno z jego postawy jak i z miny. Podniósł kuszę gotowy do oddania kolejnego strzału. W tym momencie błysnęła srebrna klinga miecza i broń zielonowłosego została przecięta na dwie części. Katana zatrzymała się tuż przy szyi przywódcy zakapturzonych, który to nawet się nie wzdrygnął. Aomine uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

- To wyśmienity moment na walkę jeden na jednego gdybyś tylko wziął się za innego przeciwnika co, czterooki?

Midorima tylko prychnął. W tym momencie Aomine zamachnął się mieczem w drugą stronę celując w prawe ramię mężczyzny. Nie miał intencji zabijać chłopaka. Daiki, był doskonale świadomy klątwy jaką nałożyła na niego Momoi. Z każdą kolejną osobą, którą zabijał, jego własna siła znacząco malała.

- Osz kuźwa, patrzcie jaki czaderski scyzoryk! – krzyknął jeden z zamaskowanych prawie nie przewracając się z ekscytacji.

Aomine nagle napotkał opór, a po hali echem rozniósł się szczęk metalu. Midorima zablokował jego cios pięknie wygrawerowanym pistoletem o długiej lufie. Daiki odskoczył i pozorując kolejne uderzenie mieczem zamachnął się w tym samym czasie próbując kopnąć wyższego mężczyznę. Ten z zadziwiającą szybkością drugą ręką, w której dzierżył taki sam pistolet zablokował atak Aomine.

Nagłe warczenie silników i tupot stóp odwróciły uwagę wszystkich osób zgromadzonych wokół dwóch pojedynkujących się mężczyzn.

-To oni. Ludzie z wieży. – wymruczał pod nosem Midorima i szybkim krokiem ruszył ku przybyszom.

- Ej, zielony, co ty tworzysz? Przecież nie skończyliśmy!

- Hehe, znudził się tobą! Nie jesteś w jego typie, Shintarou jak widać woli się droczyć z Takao niż z tobą, murzynku… Hehehe.

- Shin-chan~! Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zły humorek! Oj nie dąsaj się, patrz przyjechałem dla ciebie. – Niski brunet zsiadł ze skutera, aczkolwiek nie poruszył się ani kroku do przodu, wpatrywał się tylko cały rozpromieniony w zielonowłosego strzelca.

- Mój zły humor to wyłącznie efekt pojawiania się ciebie, Takao.

- Och, jak zwykle, taki milutki~! Cieszę się słysząc to, ale dość przymilania, przejdźmy do konkretów. Obaj to wiemy, macie_** to**_ w podziemiach budynku – głos chłopaka momentalnie stał się poważny i rzeczowy. – My także jesteśmy w posiadaniu tej rzeczy, jednak nasze zasoby, w przeciwieństwie do waszych nie są niewyczerpalne. Dlatego właśnie wciąż będę zabiegał o połączenie naszych grup.

- Nie mam powodów, aby ufać któremukolwiek z was. Niczego od nas nie dostaniecie. Jeśli zbliżycie się do podziemnego zbiornika, nie będę mieć innego wyboru jak tylko was zabić.

Midorima w ułamku sekundy wyjął spod płaszcza broń i oddał strzał. Kise wstrzymał oddech widząc, że mężczyzna wycelował bezbłędnie. Takao jednak uniknął pocisku, zupełnie jakby cały czas stał kilka kroków obok. Jego peleryna zaświszczała i nie wiadomo skąd chłopak nagle wylądował kilka centymetrów od zielonowłosego.

- Strzał jak zwykle idealny, ale masz świadomość, że nigdy mnie nie trafisz, prawda Shin-chan~? – mężczyźni stali bardzo blisko siebie, a kontakt wzrokowy między nimi był tak elektryzujący że praktycznie było widać sypiące się iskry – My już pójdziemy, widać macie gości~! – mówiąc to pomachał ręką na przywitanie.

- Po kiego wywijasz tą łapą? Zmywajcie się. – ostro uciął Aomine.

Takao założył kaptur i razem ze swoimi towarzyszami oddalili się na skuterach.

- Ty, strzelczyk, odpowiedzielibyście też na kilka naszych pytań.

- Nie mam czasu, inni się wami zajmą.

Wysoka sylwetka pospiesznie się oddaliła. Wszyscy czekali aż Shintarou zniknie im z oczu. Pierwszy ciszę przerwał Aomine.

- Gdzie on lezie?

- Och, wy faktycznie o niczym nie wiecie. Pomyśleć, że wzięliśmy was za złodziei. To oczywiste, do podziemi. Chronić tego co dla nas najcenniejsze. – wyjaśnił rzeczowo chłopak o ciemnoblond włosach.

- Co to takiego?

- Jak to co? Woda. Ach, tak w ogóle to witamy w Tokio.


End file.
